


A Test of Faith

by essenceofotome



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blasphemy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Nuns, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: This is a thought baby, born of a post on tumblr about MC being a nun. So I am stringing together a tale of a young nun-in-training named Asmaria who has been swept away to Devildom (Hell) as part of the exchange program. How will she fair in a house full of demons? Will Simeon feel the need to shield her? Find out next time~ (I don't have a solid posting schedule, be gentle with me)
Relationships: ??/Original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Test of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins~ I will add tags as the story unfolds because as I said, this thought is still being born~

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and the young woman clutched the rosary close to her chest. Her fingers pressed firmly into the beads, whispering quietly to herself as she walked toward the large doors at the end of the great hall. “Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee…” She was still wearing her training habit, a garb of modesty and a reflection of her piousness. The wimple hid most of her hair, although a few clumsy tufts were starting to poke out from beneath the white coif that fit snugly around her head. She reached up to adjust her white veil, feeling suddenly very small. One minute she had been surrounded by stained glass windows and votive candles, and the next she was surrounded by dark walls and stone stairways. Steeling her nerves, she pushed against the large doors, and was greeted by a large room with purple banners adorning the walls, and tall windows in which the moonlight filtered through, casting its gentle light upon the room. There was a warm glow of candles, but they were not the same as those from her church.

Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man dressed in red with a badge on his right arm and a black cape bunched on his left. He had ruddy brown hair and fixed his golden gaze upon hers with a charming smile. “Ah, you’ve made it!” he said gently, opening his arms as a gesture of welcome. Beside him stood a dark haired man with eyes the color of rubies. He wore a similar outfit to the tallest man in the room, although his was black and the cape was red. The third man in the room was a brunette who wore his cloak low on his exposed shoulders, and the tight excuse of a shirt he wore left little to nothing to the imagination. The woman averted her gaze to the floor, becoming very aware she was starting to become attracted to the men before her, pushing those thoughts down with another string of internal prayers.

Her demure response elicited different reactions among the men in the room. The angel smiled softly, his gaze gentle and serene. Beside him, in sharp contrast, the ruby eyed man gave her an almost predatory look. A smirk was plastered on his face, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She stole a glance back to the one who first spoke, he wore a smile but there was something else hidden in his expression she couldn’t put a finger on. He was the hardest in the room to read.

Her fingers had turned white, pressed hard against the rosary beads in her hands. “Where am I?” she asked, polite but firm. She kept her gaze to the floor until the man spoke again, stepping forward, “I’d like to welcome you personally to our ongoing exchange program, here in Devildom. We’re very lucky to have someone like you here, and we were just discussing which hall would be most appropriate for your placement.”

The word _Devildom_ did not sit well with her. ‘ _Is this a test of faith?_ ’ she thought to herself quietly, raising her gaze with caution to look at the others in the room, looking for any signs this was an elaborate prank. She was still a postulant nun, and was preparing for the novitiate when she was teleported to the grand hall she found herself in. _‘Perhaps this is a test to see if I am worthy…’_ She took in a deep, slow breath, trying not to let on that she was feeling nervous.

“Where are my manners, I almost forgot. My name is Diavolo!” he spoke, giving a sort of half bow, holding one hand to his chest while the other was extended in flourish. “I am the Prince of Devildom, and the overseer of the exchange program here at the Royal Academy of Diavolo~” With that, the raven haired man smiled, placing a hand to his chest before joining in. “Lord Diavolo picked you especially to join our academy since you’re a woman of faith.”

Her eyebrows pinched in confusion, letting their words sink in. “What do you mean by exchange program? How long am I expected to stay here? If I may ask, sir,” she spoke evenly, carefully picking her words so not to offend anyone. Diavolo’s smile never wavered, and she could feel the excitement in his words as he spoke, “For the next year you’ll be staying here in Devildom, attending courses alongside demons and the other exchange students, both human and angels alike. I brought Simeon along today to help ease you into the news since you’re probably feeling overwhelmed right now. It’s fine, I understand, but I want you to know you can come to me about anything!”

At that, Simeon raised a hand in a friendly wave, with grace and elegance that no normal man could rival. “Pleasure to meet you, Asmaria.” Her lavender eyes widened, as it was the first time any of them had used her name. It solidified the suspicion that there had been no mistake, and she really was about to embark on a rather unique journey. Judging by the stark difference of appearance between the strange men in the room, she hazards a guess, “Are you an angel?”

The warmth that radiated from his face was her beacon of light in this trying situation. She was unsure how to respond to everything happening at once. It felt more like a fever dream than reality, and she wondered if perhaps she had fallen ill and her imagination had run wild. “Yes, that is correct,” his voice was crisp as autumn air, “I’m interested to see how this plays out as well. I would love to see the three kingdoms unite. I hope you will turn to me if ever you are in need.” His words echoed what Diavolo had offered, though Asmaria found far more solace in the angel’s words.

Her mind was turning, and at the mention of the three kingdoms her mind went reeling. ‘ _That would mean Heaven, Earth, and…that means Devildom is..Hell’_ her lips wavered, giving way to a tremble as her vision began to swim around her. It was confirmed, she was indeed in hell. She felt the feeling wash from her body, a heavy numbness settling in as the ringing roared in her ears and she lost consciousness. Simeon had leapt forward to catch her just before she hit the floor.

The last words she heard in her haze didn’t make sense, as she was unable to concentrate long enough to truly listen. “….tired……” “…..poor thing……” “needs rest…….” “lamentation?……..” “tomorrow……” “…….”

**Author's Note:**

> It's time to pull upon those repressed feelings from Catholic school!


End file.
